kungfupandafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ace Visits the Computer (Online film)
Ace Visits the Computer is a American comedy parody television film written and directed by Malik Homiversity and produced by Dellatop Drawers, the film features animated characters. The story of the film was written by Roc the Artist in September 2018, it was released by Wordenedia online on June 23rd, 2019. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. December 2nd, 2018. Plot The film takes place in the Lifovision (Tverse). A young teenaged boy named Ace Electron takes a tour to Technich's Middle School and he meets a preteen girl named Romina. Soon they embark on a Ralph Breaks the Internet-inspired adventure to the Computipark (a combination of computers and the Wonder Park theme park). During their journey, they meet Sher-obot, a citizen of the Papulb (a parodic operating system inspired from the Dark Net). Along the way, Sher-obot's machine called the Dimpicleaner is a dimple cleaning machine who turns into a legion of indentations called Dimpoth's (dimple moth creatures and the inhabitants of the Computipark itself). Ace and hs friend: Romina visit a lot of other places in the Computipark theme park as well. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. December 7th, 2018. Cast *Ace Electron as himself: a young teenager and a new student at Technich's Middle School. *Romina: a pre teenaged girl and the 7th grader at Technich's Middle School. *Sher-obot: a citizen of the Papulb and the owner of the Dimpicleaner. *Shacita Rice as the Dimpicleaner: a dimple cleaner, she is a legion of indentations and the film's major character. *Azriel Henderson as the Dimpoth (human): a gigantic humanoid overload of the Dimpoth's, she originated from the Dimpicleaner's hologram function. *Julisheia Malik (papure) as herself. *Facubation: a facial spacer inspired from Roc's spacer and Breanna Yde. *Humeritt as herself: a human turned parrot created by the Dimpicleaner. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. December 2nd, 2018. Trivia *This is the second project to be in live-action instead of in computer-generated animation. *The events of the film take place in September 2019, 7 month's after the Lifovision television adventure. *The plot of the movie references both films, Ralph Breaks the Internet and Wonder Park. *This is the third shortest film ever made by Malik Homiversity. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. December 18th, 2018. Production The project first went into development as Pichure Toun which had been in the works since 2015, it entered pre-production shortly in late September 2015 as a animated film. In August 2016, the film was post-poned 3 times, scrapped and the project was eventually scrapped altogether and removed. The film later returned to development in 2018 as Ace Visits the Computer, depicted as a mockumentary adventure comedy film, it is inspired from the recently released Wreck It-Ralph sequel. The film's story was inspired from Ralph Breaks the Internet, the Computipark was inspired from the Wonder Park theme park in the film of the same name. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. June 3rd, 2019. Writing and development Roc first watched Ralph Breaks the Internet on Blu-ray and watched the film, Wonder Park in the movie theatre. The story for the film was inspired from Ralph Breaks the Internet, the Computipark references the Wonder Park theme park. Animated characters were added into the movie as well as characters from the Malik Homiversity franchise, other creative characters were created and added into the film as well. The images for the film were uploaded to Google Drive on May 5th, 2019. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. December 18th, 2018. Animation Ace Visits the Computer was animated by Malik Homiversity with the long running drawing application: Paint, the film was edited with Videopad Video Editor. The movie was exported online in Windows Media Player format and released online on June 23rd, 2019, making it the first M.H. to release in June. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. June 3rd, 2019. Parodies in the film * Mousimover- a parody of computer mouse material. * Trena-parody of trees. * Softwarens-parody of computer software material. * Codinidiah-a parody of coding and html5 format inspired from Yesss, in the film: Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck It Ralph 2. * Sher-obot-parody of robots. * Dimpicleaner-parody of science robotics and machinery. * Dimpoth (human)-parody of giants and the Wreck It Ralph giant. * Julisheia Malik-parody of Julisheia Malik. * Dimpoth-parody of dimples and moth's. * Deinna Dollivan-she is a character from the Malik Homiversity franchise. * Facubation-parody of oxygen masks and treatment spacers. * Humeritt-parody of parrots and human women. * Lowpoxia-voice altering throat condition and parody of hypoxia. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. September 15th, 2019. TV Series Main article: Ace and the Characters. A 6 episode min-series called Ace and the Characters was released online on September 23rd, 2019, returning characters such as Ace and Romina are featured in the show as well as new creative characters.. The episodes were animated with Paint application and Wavepad Video Editor. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. October 7th, 2019.Category:Malik Homiversity Category:Ace Visits the Computer